Centipede Nightmare
by rendon
Summary: What if Kaneki's kakujya became complete? What would trigger it? Tragedy! Mature! Blood and gore! Cover image drawn by me


**Hey guys rendon here with a one shot tokyo ghoul fanfiction. This is centered in the world of the manga and is my own alternate explanation for the birth of Sasaki Haise. This will be a dark and angst filled one shot with plenty of kick ass action that we all have come to love about Tokyo Ghoul. The basic premise is this: What if Kaneki had a full kakujya? What would trigger it to evolve? A tragedy? **

**I hope you enjoy.**

In the ward of Tokyo that housed the quaint coffe shop called Anteiku the bodies of Ghouls along with CCG operatives were sprinkled everywhere like crimson colored coffe beans. The author Takatsuki Sen had tipped the CCG HQ that Anteiku's workers were no mere docile humans, but ravenous flesh eating ghouls! The sounds of gun fire and bellowing smoke from the burned down coffee shop filled the pitch black darkness of the night.

The smell of iron from bloodshed was stifling and could easily turn the stomach of any ccg soldier. Near the shop in a wide open street clashed two opposing forces. Two of sensitive flesh that could be ripped like tissue paper and a duo of shining crimson eyes with scalera the color of coals. A lavender haired ukaku female ghoul back flipped dodging a whip style quinque that whistled as it was swung. The weapon grazed the female ghoul's cheek with a small cut.

The ghoul's companion a white haired hybrid unleashed his rinkaku tentacles that smacked away the horrible pursueing weapon. The ivory haired slender male jumped at the weapon user his tentacles emerging from his back to strike. A halbred type anti ghoul weapon weilded by a taller more heavily muscled man smacked the boy away.

"Tch..."

The young ghoul's one kakugan shined as he was back with his partner.

"Throw me!"

The female ghoul commanded. The one eyed hybrid gripped her with his kagune then swung her in a spin. The female ghoul blocked the oncoming whip attacks with her one wing before she punched the human woman in the face.

"Akira!"

screamed the male ccg investigator he was about to intervene when the male flesh eater did a diving elbow drop to the man's face.

"Amon handle yourself!" Akira cooly spoke

Amon exchanged Kangune to Quinque strikes each attack being parryed or dodged before the last clash broke the two apart. Akira negated each shining feather that was shot at her with ease weaving and whacking them with her whip.

"Dammit!"

Touka screamed, the girl sumersalted dodging a lash of the whip before slamming both legs downwards in a effort to bruise her foe. Akira brought up her weapon just in time heaving her enemy off before slashing her thigh.

Touka fell to the ground near her ally

"Touka!"

The boy cried her name out with concern in his voice. The purple haired female breathed heavily signaling the battle had gone for a prolonged period something Ukaku ghoul's don't fair well with. Touka wiped the blood off her cheek.

"I'm fine! Worry about yourself Bakaneki!"

Touka's blond haird opponent retracted her weapon with a eye twitching

"Soon you won't be fine at all...I'm going to rip you apart...rabbit..." threatened the woman.

Touka winced at the mention of her alias...the demeanor as cold as a lifeless body and the way this woman spoke with such disdain alerted her to the fact she could be related to that vile man...

"Just you try it...you bitch!"

Touka spreaded her wing and took off in a blur appearing behind her enemy taking her by surprise. The young anteiku waitress used every manuver hammered into her by Yomo to evad and return each attack that Akira Mado gave her in a dance of female fury.

Touka dived in mid air and got out of the way of a whip lash she kicked her opponent in the face. Akira spat blood.

"Serves you right! Using Hinami's father like that!"

Akira smirked she gripped Touka's leg and slammed her back first onto the ground. The daughter of quinque maniac had a sadistic look on her face as she cut the girl across the stomach before coiling the whipe around her legs and slinging her into a nearby wall.

Kaneki gritted his teeth sweat dripping onto the warm leather of his eyepatch ghoul mask.

"She won't last much longer...fuck..."

he thought to himself.

Amon did a thrust with his dojima hitting nothing but air as eyepatch whipped around him lashing out with four glowing rinkaku tatacles. The meat head invistigator dipped backwards feeling the sharp tip of liquid ghoul muscle scrape his chest. Dojima split into two parts and Amon Kotarou went wild with more honed percise strikes his weapons moving like a extension of his own body.

It took everything Kaneki had to block each hit being pushed back. Eyepatch knew for a fact this man was strong having barely survived months ago when they fought for the first time but the level of prowess Amon was at now made that time pale in comparison.

Kaneki was hit from above in a jump attack his back heaving as he shook breaking Amon's guard. The white haired one eyed ghoul socked Amon in the stomach his ghoul instincts aroused as blood crawled from the man's mouth onto the boy.

Touka used her wing as a sheild resisting every urge to scream as she felt her ukaku feathers being ripped off. Akira had backed her into a corner. The female ghoul shook as her blood coated the street with every whip lash.

"Not so tough now are you rabbit? Looking at you now I wonder if you have gotten weaker from the time you murdered my father? Your weakness...it sickens me!"

Akira screamed as she quicked her whip pace. She was caught up in a rage that has been simmering since the day her father was murdered. This weak ukaku ghoul...Kureo Mado would have spilt her blood without so much as a sweat! So why? Why was her father taken out by such trash?!

Touka caught a opening to slide beneath the attacking weapon. The girl did a roundhouse kick to Akira's back and shot at her with point blank range.

Akira groaned loudly refusing to give the pieice of shit female ghoul the satisfaction of hearing a scream.

Meanwhile Kaneki has a small smirk behind his mask...That was the Touka he knew...resiliant..

Amon ran while slashing in a fever ...hearing Akira mention his former partner made him remember that horrible night...eye patch...if only he was stronger back then...he had to stop eyepatch now! Get him out the way and help Akira who's anger had dulled her technique.

Kaneki met Amon's fever pitch with his own deadly movements.

"Faster than Rize...Stronger than Jason...I have to crush anyone in my way!"

Kaneki berated himself for every movement that was not up to his impossible standards. Kaneki used the insane martial art kagune strike that he learned from Shachi to smack Amon into the ground and cut the man across the back.

"Ugh!"

Amon screamed.

Kaneki's mask was splashed with red and he could feel his Kakujya wanting to emerge

"...No...fuck...not now..."

Kaneki could hear the phantom rustling of the red headed centipede that the sick fuck Jason has stuck into his ear whenever his ghoul hungar was aroused.

Akira was face first in the dirt as Touka did a striking knee to the woman's back. Akira turned herself kicked Touka in the stomach getting the female ghoul off her.

Both woman breathed heavily sweat making their skin gleam.

"Dammit...where is the quinque scientist..."

she thought

Touka looked downwards remembering the horror of seeing the wedding ring on that crazy man's finger...his daughter...this is his daughter...Touka felt sick to her stomach not only from the memories but also from knowing she was a murderer...

"How did it feel to kill him? Did you feast on his flesh with glee? Did you mangle him for your enjoyment?!" Akira coldly questioned.

"I..." Touka began but was cut off as the whip striked her chest with a quickness and ferocity that made the purple haird ghoul's mind turn blank.

"I didn't say you could answer..."

Akira took out a second quinque that was sword shaped she dragged Touka to her and then proceeded to stab the girl in her chest.

"Noo!" Kaneki yelled desperately trying to evade Amon to get to Touka.

"I have to protect her! I have to to!"

"You won't interfere this time eyepatch!"

Amon swung his dojima's making Kaneki skid back.

A truck with a bowl cut haired man came by

Amon smiled with the quinque scientist here it must have meant he has finished on the arata...

"Amon! Akira! Here! Arima cleared a path so I could get to you!"

"You arrived late but it works..." Akira smirked licking Touka's blood that has splattered on her face.

with that the man left...was he going to get Arima?

Akira and Amon caught new Quinque's . Amon's was shaped like a drill attachment while Akira's was a raiper.

As soon as the two touched their new weapons of ghoul eradication their bodies were encased in arata armor.

Akira's was white while Amon's was ebony black.

Kaneki could barely see there was so much sweat on his face...this was bad...if it went on...

"Eyepatch! This ends now!" Amon confidently yelled.

Kaneki ran with everything he had...he was going to get to Touka...odds be damned...

Amon's drill pierced right through Kaneki's kagune and eyepatch felt burning shredding pain that made Jason's torture seem like child's play.

Kaneki used his two other kagune but both were burrowed through with ease.

"TOUKA!"

Kaneki reached his hand out...he couldn't take it...he couldn't take it! He can't lose her!

Kaneki's ghoul mask fell off as his hand and stomach were drilled into. The sickening noise of the drill twisting and scrambling his insides in a way that would have made Rize cum with delight caused the boy's body to be swung away.

A high pitch scream echoed through the air as Touka's right hand was cut off by the raiper...

Touka's wing was torn to shreds and she was coated in her own blood...

"Damn it..."

she knew she was about to die...shitty Kaneki...she wanted to kiss him, to told him through his pain...she wanted to experience what it was like to be a normal girl...her human friend...she would never see her again...and Hinami would loose someone else...

Touka felt a spark and she rised up throwing a punch that was met with so many cuts that she could not count. Touka's arm was literally cut to pieces...

Kaneki would blame himself...she knew it...but this was a fitting end for a murdering piece of shit such as herself she had a sad smile...

Kaneki was crawling with his mangled body tears streaming down his face...

Touka and him locked eyes and she spoke one last word as she was decapitated...

"Live..idiot..."

Kaneki felt hot tears of blood stream down his face...

"You failed..."

he could hear jason whisper in his ear

"It's your fault once again..fool" Rize giggled

The rustling of the centipede started to go through his entire being...

Amon stood in front of Kaneki looking with a sad look on his face...he truly did want to hear his story...

In Kanek's head madness begain to take him over..his ears started bleeding feeling the bite of the centipede burrrowing in his brain melting him...

"All the liabilities in this world...are due to one's lack of ability..."

Kaneki spoke each word his voice becoming twisted into a shrill

The red headed centipede in his mind looked at him before falling downwards onto him erasing his humanity completely.

The two centipede tails of the hybrid's half kakujya started to wrap around the boy's legs...his wounds healed and a beak had materialized on his face.

Kaneki's body started to convulse and shake widly as if he was a centipede on it's belly

His centipede kakujya started to enlarge into a nightmarish vision of his twisted inner self

Kaneki now had as many legs as jason had torn from him...1,000.

Amon stared in disgust and horror.

Kaneki's teeth grinded sideways "Protect...protect...protect..."

"Akira!" Amon called out as the woman leaped at the humanoid centipede the thousand kakyjya blades cut the sound barrier as they went to take her blood.

Akira met each leg with a parrying super human strike.

Kaneki's lower half made the ground quake as it crashed down on Akira who barely managed to evade a strike that would have beheaded her.

Amon jumped into the air attacking Kaneki's upper half the now full Kakujya dodged the strike easily before smiling and punching Amon so hard in the chest that the fist went through.

"You ghoul piece of shit!" Akira ran up Kaneki's back slashing the his torso, the boy spat blood but then made a noise exactly like a centipede before cracking his finger and swinging his lower body the woman dived past them untill she got to the last portion where that sliced into her body...if it were not for arata her body would have been seperated...

Kaneki got high into the air slamming her with his belly before using his hands to barbarically crush her face in with a backhand he swung his lower half, the right side catching her then both side cut into her with a deadly embrace.

Kaneki grabbed her body and threw it to Amon before turning and smiling "...Payback...right?"

Amon's eyes went white with rage he clashed with Kaneki's lower half swinging it off balance with the drill. Amon gripped part of Kaneki's center before tearing it using the power of the Arata arm. Kaneki wailed in pain as he was seperated from his lower half. The centipede dove at Amon with his fist.

Amon driled right through the boy's flesh earning a shriek. Kaneki's right arm was taken off.

The half ghoul fell down with his head busted bleeding. Amon was breathing heavily...

The seperated half of the centipede humanoid moved on it's own striking Amon with blood gushing everywhere. Amon was swept up and brought down tumbling.

Kaneki squirmed his arm being replaced with the claw of a centipede his lower half reuniting as it enveloped him again.

"Fuck..." Amon's body was shaking and being thrown around like a ragdoll as Kaneki swung his body over and over...Amon felt he was just being played with...damn it!

In Kaneki's mind he saw Touka...her beautiful lips..her smile...everything he adored...he couldn't protect her...he was weak...

"Weakling.."

"worthless"

"Powerless"

"Puppet"

Kaneki could hear Rize, Shachi, and Jason mocking him

"Stop!" he screamed in his head.

Outside in the real world Arima had shown up the CCG death god looked at Kaneki with pity as he witnessed the humaoid centipede crash himself into a bulding bashing his head as he made centipede noises.

"Mine..It's mine...mine!..."

Kaneki swung himself at Arima the death god evaded without even a grazing hit as the thousand legs madly crawled all around him. Arima used his quinque to fire a beak that shot and busted through Kaneki's back.

The half kakujya mask fully encased the boy's head his hair was ragged and crawled all down his bug like body the teeth chattered and a roar was let out.

Arima jumped up Kaneki's body reflecting each kakujya claw before getting to the top.

Kaneki heaved up making Arima fly into his mouth from the momentum of the hit.

Salivating Kaneki chomped down thinking he was tasting Arima's blood wasn in fact he was tasting his own...

Arima fired his beam through Kaneki's neck and proceeded to ram the boy with the back of his Javelin. As Kaneki flung through the hair his body crawled in a spira desperately trying to kill Arima who was coated in the boys blood.

Kaneki used every fiber of his being to strike all claws at once. Arima put up a barrier that protected him...

The ccg reaper stared kaneki in his one eye before stabbed him in it causing the centipede to cry out and buzz in pain.

Arima split the body down the middle and Kaneki's body was seperated from it's kakujya armor.

The half ghoul laid there his body shaking and blood spurting everywhere.

"...You are good...Kaneki..."

Arima felt a speck of blood crawl down his neck before he smiled and stabbed Kaneki through both eyes...

Amon was in awe of the battle of gods that took place before him

...years later...

Haise sasaki screamed as he awoke from the horrible nightmare he had of turning into a bug and fighting Arima

"Felt so real..." he had a tear go down his face as the image of the girl from his dream flashed before him..

"Touka..I'm sorry..."

He automatically said

"Touka?...Who?..."

**One shot...end...**


End file.
